


The Worst Client Ever

by bleedingsalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confusion, First Love, Guardian Angel!Lucifer, Hallucifer is a little shit, M/M, Other, Sam is too, Teenage Drama, Teenage Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingsalt/pseuds/bleedingsalt
Summary: Lucifer is Sam’s Guardian Angel, but after he saved Sam for the first time, Sam gets into more and more dangerous situations and it soon begins to annoy the hell out of Lucifer that he constantly has to save him. So, in a desperate attempt to get some time for his other “clients”, Lucifer decides to give Sam a copy of himself that would protect him throughout the day. His plan backfires though, because his copy, which Sam named Luci does not prevent trouble, but created a more serious one. And it reveals more than any of them can imagine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 5 Prompts Challenge by @youcantstopus on tumblr
> 
> Prompts:  
> 1\. “I swear on your mother’s grave, I will kill you.”  
> 2\. “Dude, she’s not even dead.”  
> 3\. “If you touch me one more time I will break your face.”   
> 4\. “Can I drop a TV on him yet?”  
> 5\. “Don’t forget the shovel.”

Lucifer had never liked the concept of Guardian Angels and the fact that they had to protect their assigned humans from great harm. Not only because he generally didn’t like humans in the first place, but also because it was more of a punishment from him, rather than a purpose, like other angels put it. He had tried to get out of this annoying duty multiple times already, with no success sadly. He still had his ‘clients’, as he called them, and he still had to spend the major part of his time making sure they didn’t end up dead or badly injured. For the most time, Lucifer had managed to live with his ‘job’ rather fine, until he was assigned to a human with the name of Sam Winchester. This one was literally the worst he ever had, even if he couldn’t imagine how much this one human would mess up his life.

The first few years were rather normal. Lucifer watched over the child rather bored, making sure to prevent the worst situations as he always did. One time, when Sam was four, he almost ran into traffic because he followed a ball blindly. Lucifer snipped his fingers and made the boy stumble and fall. He scraped his knee, cried, but the only thing crushed that day was his little red ball. Another time, when he was eight, he almost fell down the stairs, which would have caused his neck to snap most likely, so Lucifer snipped his fingers again and helped him find his balance just when he was about to fall. The usual business, nothing that was special so far. He never had to actually step in and save the boy, so he didn’t really care too much.

This all changed, however, when Sam was twelve. Lucifer knew by now that the boy wasn’t dumb, in fact he was very smart for a human, but he was rather careless sometimes. That fateful day, when Lucifer had to interfere personally for the first time, Sam walked home from school like he usually did, not really minding the world around him much. It was bad timing that he walked past the construction site and that the workers were careless themselves in this very moment.

Lucifer stepped in at the exact moment one of them caused a gas leak to catch fire, but he was too late to pull Sam away. In a desperate attempt to save the boy’s life, Lucifer pushed him to the ground and spread his huge wings to shield him from the darting flames, which shot directly into his direction. He felt the feathers burn and melt, but the damage was nothing compared to what the fire would have done to the human, so he gritted his teeth and tried to keep the boy down with his hands.

Everything was over in a few seconds, but it was enough to make Lucifer groan in pain when he pushed himself off the ground and uncurled his wings, which he had draped around Sam like a shield. Behind him, the construction workers were screaming and one of them cursed, but Lucifer ignored them and dusted his shirt off with a disgusted look on his face. He stepped away when a woman came running for Sam, knowing that she would take over the situation from now on, and sighed frustrated.

The woman really knelt down and helped Sam on his feet, asking him if he was alright and whatnot, but Lucifer was busy putting out tiny flames on his wings to pay attention. He did this for a few minutes, knowing none of the humans around him would be able to see him anyways, so he was in no hurry to leave. After all, he had to make sure Sam was alright before he left again, otherwise he would get into trouble.

Suddenly someone grabbed Lucifer’s shirt and tucked on it, to which the angel jerked around. He faced Sam, who stared at him with huge and fascinated eyes and with a face so full of awe that he immediately realized the boy could actually _see_ him. This shouldn’t be possible, no human was able to see him, not even the ones he was supposed to protect. None of the hundreds he had protected through his time was ever able to see him.

Lucifer was so confused and shocked that he didn’t even think about vanishing at the spot, he simply turned back around and began walking away. He didn’t expect Sam to follow him though and when the human grabbed for him again, he got a hold of one of his wings. This sent a sharp pain through Lucifer’s wing right to his shoulder and he pulled it away with force, which actually ripped a feather out that Sam now held in his small hand. Lucifer growled dangerously.

“Don’t do that!” He barked, unable to keep his temper under control. _“If you touch me one more time I will break your face!”_

Sam jumped back at the harsh tone and words Lucifer used, but still kept his curious glare.

“Are… are you an angel?” the boy finally asked, slightly scared but much more fascinated than that.

“No, I’m a dog!” Lucifer snapped and brushed a hand over the tip of his wing, smoothing the spot where Sam had ripped out a feather. He fought hard to calm down and not scare the living daylight out of the human. “Of course I’m an angel!”

“Wow…”

Lucifer huffed, not sure if he should laugh or curse at the child. he wasn’t supposed to see him, yet alone know about his existence. This wasn’t how the Guardian Angel thing was supposed to work and Lucifer knew he would get scolded for this.

“Listen, kiddo,” Lucifer eventually sighed and pinched his nose, trying to not sound too rude. “Look where you’re going, okay? You can’t just have your head in the clouds all the time and not pay attention. You’re going to get yourself killed like this.”

Sam blinked at Lucifer a few times, as if he couldn’t understand a word the angel was saying, which didn’t help Lucifer keep his calm at all.

“Did you save me?” he eventually asked, to which Lucifer nodded.

“Had to, boy. It’s my job to protect you. And now go home and forget you saw me.” Lucifer turned around again, ready to leave, when Sam’s voice held him back once more.

“Thank you,” the boy said quietly, almost shy, and Lucifer couldn’t suppress a smirk.

“It’s okay,” he said, looking over his shoulder. “Just don’t get yourself killed, okay? And not a word to anyone about this.”

“Are you real?” Sam asked instead of answering. “Are you really an angel or did I hit my head and imagine you?”

Lucifer could have said he wasn’t real of course, but what for? The damage was done, so he saw no reason to lie.

“I am real, Sam. But you shouldn’t be able to see me, so keep your mouth shut and don’t run around and tell everyone that you did.”

“O-of course not!” Sam seemed almost ashamed. “I won’t tell anyone, promised!”

“Good,” Lucifer said and nodded. “Now, get home and stay safe. I can’t save your ass all the time.”

And with those words, Lucifer vanished and left a very confused and curious boy behind. He didn’t know why Sam was able to actually see him, but he was glad that he could save the boy. He just hoped this would be a one time thing and that Sam finally learned to stay out of dangerous situations. Despite being assigned to protect Sam, it was impossible to only focus on one human and neglect all other clients he had. That would be even worse than directly stepping in or communicating with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer was convinced that, after he had talked to Sam, things would get better. After all, the boy now knew to be more careful and he was smart enough to actually follow his Guardian Angel’s advice, right? Wrong. Despite Lucifer’s attempt to make life easier for both of them, Sam’s behavior didn’t change in the slightest.

Throughout the next couple of years, Lucifer was forced multiple times to directly step in and save Sam from harm - whether he had to pull the kid back from a busy road or push him, so he wouldn’t end up smashing all his bones. Sam had a tendency for accidents which got weirder and weirder the older he got. Lucifer soon wasn’t only annoyed, he was highly frustrated and even tried to get rid of Sam as his client at one point; without any success of course. All he heard was that ‘Sam is special, he needs to be protected’. Why he was the one who had to protect him, no one would tell him though.

It wasn’t even that he didn’t like Sam, not at all. If it wasn’t for the constant attention the kid forced from him, Lucifer would have called him decent - for a human at least. Sam always had good grades, was working hard for things he wanted and never gave up before trying every possible way to solve a problem. He was a fighter and Lucifer liked fighters. But, he was also a magnet for trouble and since that meant Lucifer was constantly occupied protecting him, it really got on his nerves.

Sometimes Lucifer was sure Sam did all this on purpose. No one could possibly get into almost three car accidents a day, not even the biggest idiot would have managed that. Sam, however? He did it not only once, but twice! It was impossible that all of this was just due to his clumsiness, Lucifer couldn’t believe that. Still, he came to Sam’s rescue and every damn time the kid had this impossible look on his face. It was a mixture of pure innocence and happiness, combined with the softest ‘Thank you’ Lucifer could imagine. There was no way he could be mad at Sam for more than a day, even if he tried his hardest to be. Sam had something to him that melted Lucifer’s anger away until it would eventually be gone for good. Or, until the next time they met.

Lucifer had tried everything, from eliminating any form of danger on Sam’s way to a serious talk with the human, but nothing ever changed. The fact that Sam moved a lot with his brother and parents didn’t help to make things easier either. Every new town they stayed in was a new playground for Sam and he made sure to explore every last inch, including all possible death traps too, of course.

When Sam was sixteen, Lucifer finally had enough. Until then he could tell himself that Sam was still a child, that he didn’t know better. At this age though, his last bit of patience broke, when he had to save Sam once more, this time from drowning. Lucifer knew Sam could swim and he knew he was a good swimmer, there was absolutely no excuse for him to need the angel’s help in the middle of the night because he had decided to take a bath in the lake.

Lucifer didn’t even bother greeting Sam, he simply pulled the boy out of the water and gave him a murderous glare. They were both soaked, as Sam had to make a scene and played drama queen when Lucifer had grabbed him. Of course Sam tried his puppy face on Lucifer again, but this time he didn’t look at him, instead shook his wings to get most of the water out.

“I swear on your mother’s grave, I will kill you!” Lucifer growled at the innocent looking boy beneath him, his eyes turning red in anger. “You’ve got to be kidding me! Drowning, really? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Dude, she’s not even dead,” Sam said and dragged himself up. “And thanks for lending me a hand.”

“You’re impossible!” Lucifer huffed angrily. “I told you to be careful, I told you to pay attention! And I still have to save you at least once a week! You do realize you are not the only human I have to protect, right?”

“I’m sorry,” Sam mumbled, dropping his gaze to the ground. In this moment he looked utterly embarrassed and ashamed and Lucifer couldn’t bring himself to stay angry. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Stop this acting,” Lucifer tried to sound annoyed, but his voice came out much softer than he wanted to.

“I’ll be more careful, promised.”

“A damn penny for every time you said that and you could buy yourself a house, Sam,” Lucifer sat down on the grass and shook his head. “Look, I can’t come rescue you every other day.”

Sam sat down himself and gave Lucifer a confused look.

“But, you’re supposed to protect me, aren’t you?” he asked.

“Yes,” Lucifer sighed. “You and a few thousand other people. Do you think you could maybe tone it down a bit so I have time to look after those too?”

“I try, but…”

“No buts, Sam. I’ve had enough of this.” Lucifer had made a plan that might buy him some time off watching Sam and he was determined to put it into place.

“So, you won’t help me anymore?” Sam asked, fear creeping up into his hazel eyes. But Lucifer shook his head.

“Someone else will watch over you.” Lucifer snipped his finger and a white ball of light appeared between him and Sam. The boy stared at it with wide eyes until it suddenly flew towards him and disappeared right in his chest. Sam laid a hand on his chest, fiddling on his shirt and looked even more confused when Lucifer spoke again. “You will get a special service, be thankful for that. From now on you will have a constant protector who will hopefully be able to keep you out of trouble for a while.”

“A constant… protector? Whom?” Sam had no idea what his angel was talking about.

“Him,” Lucifer simply said calmly and nodded into Sam’s direction. 

He didn’t look at him though, Sam realized that when he turned his head and immediately jumped back in surprise. There, right next to him, perched his angel. Sam was shocked to see two of them at the same time, the only difference he saw was that the second one had no wings. Sam looked back and forth between the two, unable to process what was happening.

“He is like a copy of me,” Lucifer explained. “Only you and I can see him, but he will be able to protect you, so I don’t have to run after you for every little problem. Right?”

Sam stared back at the copy, who now smiled and nodded.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to keep him safe,” the copy promised and turned to Sam. “We’ll have lots of fun.”

“I… I… what?” Sam wanted to scream, what was happening here?

Lucifer got up on his feet, pulling Sam to his own and gave him a serious look.

“I don’t have time for those games, Sam. Take it, or I’ll find someone else to take over your case. Someone who might not be here every time you have a problem. Understood?”

“U-understood,” Sam nodded quickly and swallowed the lump in his throat.

A second later Lucifer was gone with a flutter of his wings and Sam just stared at the spot he had vanished from, confused and completely lost.

“It won’t be that bad, Sam,” his angel’s copy said suddenly and Sam slowly turned his head, doubt in his eyes. “I can look after you, don’t worry.”

“So… he won’t come back when I get in trouble?” Sam asked sadly.

Now his angel’s copy gave him a confused look. He had not expected this reaction, not at all. Still, he tried to calm the waves somehow and lighten the situation up.

“We’ll have fun, I’m sure of that. You can call me Luci if you want to.”

“Luci?” Sam’s eyes lightened up at the name a little. “Is that your name? Or… his name?”

“More or less. He hates being called Luci, he prefers Lucifer,” the other smiled. “Or Morningstar, if he’s in that special mood.”

“Lucifer…” Sam rolled the name off his tongue slowly, as if he wanted to taste it. “And you are?”

“As he said, I’m a copy of him basically,” the other smiled and stepped a little closer. “Call me a ‘Plan B’ if you will. He’s pretty fed up and wants some time off, I guess, so he thought I could take over for a while.”

“Because I annoy him,” Sam almost whispered and dropped down on his knees. “He left you here because he’s sick of me needing his help, right?”

“Oh, don’t say that.” Lucifer’s copy knelt down next to Sam and patted his back. “He’s just grumpy, that’s all. Hey, look at it that way; maybe I can help you be more careful?”

Sam shook his head and gave his new protector a sad look.

“I  _ am  _ careful,” he said quietly. “But he’s not coming when I call him, so I have to do dumb things…”

The two sat there for a few minutes, without saying a word. Sam didn’t know what to say anymore and Lucifer’s copy was completely dumbfounded. He had been under the impression that Sam was just a very clumsy person who easily got himself in danger, not that he did it on purpose so Lucifer would show up. He didn’t think this ever happened before. Eventually, the copy sat down and dropped his hand.

“I don’t think I understand,” he exclaimed. “You  _ want  _ him to save you?”

Sam nodded silently and looked away. He wasn’t proud of what he did, but he really liked his angel, ever since he saw him the first time. It was dumb and childish to get himself in danger just so he would show up, but what was he supposed to do if it was the only way to see him?

“You think I’m an idiot, just say it.”

“Hell no! But I don’t understand why…”

Sam didn’t understand either, no matter how hard he tried. There was something about Lucifer that felt… good, almost pure. He knew that he had gone too far, but just seeing the angel or hearing his voice was enough to make him do the most stupid things just so he would come back. He never thought about just how annoying his behavior truly was.

“I don’t know,” the boy said and sighed. “I think I really like him, I guess?” he looked up, hoping the other would understand what he meant.

“You like Lucifer, really?” the copy asked and then, as a complete surprise, began laughing. “You tell me you like the one angel that hates humans the most? Seriously?”

“He does?” Sam was crushed. If he hated humans, it meant he hated him too.

“More or less,” the other shrugged. “It’s nothing new, really. He hates having to watch over your kind.”

“Wow…” Sam whispered sadly. “So… he hates me too then.”

“Not necessarily. I mean, he gave me to you, right? So he wants you to be safe.”

“Yeah, but he’s tired of doing it himself,” Sam sighed. “And now I have an imaginary protector…”

“I’m not imaginary, Sam,” the cope winked at him. “I’m very real, just as you are. I just happen to be invisible for everyone but you, that’s all. Like a hallucination, but with more power.”

“So, you’re a hallucination of Lucifer?” Sam raised a brow. “What are you then, Hallucifer?”

“Well, you can call me Luci for short, but yes, that sums it up.”

“Do you think he’s going to come back one day?” Sam asked curious. “Like, if he’s less angry with me?”

“He’s not angry with you,” Luci smiled at the boy. “But he has no patience, you know? Give him a little break, he’ll calm down eventually. Until then you have me, right?”

“Won’t he be just as annoyed then? I mean, you’re him, aren’t you? Doesn’t he know what happens right now?”

“Ah, here’s the tricky part,” Luci laughed and got on his feet. “I was never actually  _ him _ , you see. I look like him, I have his memories and most of his powers, minus the wings sadly, but I am myself, not actually him.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Sam looked up at Luci in confusion.

“It’s hard to explain, but you’ll get it soon,” the copy said and offered Sam a hand. The boy took it a little hesitantly, but eventually smiled when they were standing in front of each other.

Sam was still sad that Lucifer simply ditched him and rather left him in the hands of a copy of himself, but Luci didn’t seem to be that bad actually. Maybe he was right, maybe he should give Lucifer some time and maybe it would help Sam to get back on track too.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam knew all along that the situations he got himself into were not normal, but at times it felt like he simply had to do it. Ever since the day he had seen Lucifer for the first time, he wasn’t just fascinated, he was completely and utterly smitten. He never believed in god or angels or anything supernatural, so seeing this man that spread those bright white wings from his back was stunning and confusing just the same. Of course Sam was only twelve back then, barely capable of processing that he had just seen an actual angel that introduced himself as his protector. Maybe that’s the reason he began acting so strange.

There was something about Lucifer that Sam couldn’t describe, but that made him feel calm and at peace. It was a feeling he wasn’t used to yet. Looking at the angel, it was addicting in a way. Sure, most of the times Lucifer had to come to his rescue he was not in a good mood, but Sam was never afraid of him, not really. Lucifer was always surrounded by a light, a dim one, yes, but it was there and when he saved Sam - when he touched him in any way or even just came close enough - this light spread and began surrounding Sam too. The boy didn’t know what happened in those moments, but he felt blissful and happy and he wanted this feeling to last forever.

Sadly, it never did. Once Lucifer was gone, the happiness seemed to be gone too, leaving Sam alone again. He was used to being alone, but this loneliness was different. As if he had lost something precious, kind of. It didn’t help that he barely had any friends and the few he had were not people he trusted enough to talk to about this topic; neither was his family. His brother was too old to really want to hang around with Sam anymore and his parents were constantly working or with friends - most of the time the boy was alone in his room, doing his homework or reading books. 

Sam really tried to fight the urge to get himself in danger, just so Lucifer would show up again. He didn’t like the need to be in the angel’s presence, because it made him feel dumb and childish and he hated being seen as that, but it was impossible to fight for long. Maybe, if he would be older, he would know what was really happening every time he looked into the icy blue eyes of his angel and felt the happiness from his touch. But he was a child, even if he hated it, and all he knew was that he wanted to see Lucifer.

He spent over a year trying to fight the urge to hurt himself, failing and being scolded by Lucifer; only to repeat the same thing a few weeks later. Yes, Lucifer was angry and it got worse every time, but Sam tried to push this fact away and focused on the good things. The way Lucifer said his name, for example, after Sam apologized for bothering him. Or the gentle hands that protected him from harm and the soft and beautifully cold feathers that sometimes brushed over his skin. And sometimes, not often, but enough for it to lighten up Sam’s mood drastically, Lucifer gave him this little smile that looked like he tried to hide it, but it managed to break through anyways. At this smile, Sam felt like a firework exploded in his chest - it was more than just happiness or joy, it was pure ecstasy.

As he got older though, Lucifer became less and less pleased with Sam. He was frustrated more often and even Sam’s apologies stopped working, not even the puppy eyes that always did the trick in the end helped to calm the angel’s anger completely. It saddened Sam, so he tried even harder to not do anything dumb, just so Lucifer would not be mad at him for long. In his naiveness, Sam actually believed that Lucifer liked him, just hated having to save him constantly. So, the boy tried something different.

At night, before he went to bed, he began praying to Lucifer and asked him to come to him. He did it every night, for over two years, but no matter how hard he prayed and begged and pleaded for the angel to show up, he never did. It was common for Sam to cry himself to sleep during this time and he absolutely hated it.  During those nights, when he felt abandoned and lost and wanted nothing more than those perfect wings wrapped around him and feel safe, Sam took the single white feather out from his hiding spot under the bed and held onto it carefully. It was the only reminder that he didn’t make this all up and he clung to it with all his heart.

Sam became more and more anxious about anything he did and tried even harder to do everything right and not make the slightest mistake - maybe Lucifer would show up then, when he saw that Sam really tried to be perfect. But no matter what he did, his prayers were never answered. So, eventually, Sam would always return to the one thing he knew would work to make the angel appear: endanger his life. He was always careful enough to not make it look too obvious, even if he suspected Lucifer to see through his tricks. He never said anything about it though and while he did become annoyed and angry at Sam, he also showed up. For some reason it gave Sam hope that his worries were not true, that Lucifer did not hate him and actually cared for him.

When he had come up with the plan of pretending to drown, Sam didn’t expect everything to go wrong this much. He had spent the day at the lake, his mood at the bottom again and mainly thinking to himself. Now that he was older, he was able to understand at least some of the things he felt a little better. Not why it was the angel who caused all these things in him to happen, of course, but more of what they meant at least. The tingling in his stomach, for example, when Lucifer spoke to him or touched him. Or the warmth that spread through his entire body when he simply looked at the angel. Sam wasn’t dumb, but he had never felt these things for someone else before, which really confused him greatly. 

He had tried talking to Dean about this, of course pretending he felt like this because of a girl in his class, because he couldn’t believe it was really what he thought it was. Dean, however, confirmed Sam’s suspicion with a half amused, half mocking whistling of the words ‘Sammy is in lo-hove!’. Sam tried to play cool, but in the end told his brother to simply fuck off, because he just wouldn’t stop teasing him and tried to get more informations about the ‘girl’ in question out of him. That whole weekend Sam had locked himself up in his room, begging for his angel to show up and tell him he was going crazy, but of course there was no sign of him.

So, when he sat there at the beach and watched the water while the sun set, Sam eventually came up with the idea of forcing Lucifer out again. At first, everything seemed to be how he wanted it to go. His angel showed up, saved him from drowning and Sam thought he was on cloud nine - until Lucifer dropped the bomb and shattered everything into pieces.

At first, Sam was simply shocked and confused and couldn’t understand what was happening. When Lucifer left though, leaving the boy with merely a copy of himself to protect him in the future, Sam was completely crushed. He had never expected the angel to do something like this, but he finally realized that it was heading to this point all along. He had been selfish and dumb, not thinking even for a second about the consequences of his actions, and now he was paying the price.

There was only one little comfort to everything and that was the fact that Luci, in lack of a better name, was much nicer and compassionate than Lucifer. Apart from their identical looks, Sam noticed right from the beginning that Luci was nothing like Lucifer. Sam didn’t feel the same when the copy touched him, didn’t experience the wave of bliss when he looked at him or even felt the warmth of the other’s aura. It simply wasn’t there. Still, Luci seemed to genuinely care for Sam’s well-being and it was a tiny bit of comfort at least. Sam thought that maybe, just maybe, it would be enough.

As the days went by though, Sam’s positive attitude melted away. It was weird having Luci around all the time, especially since no one else could see him and Sam couldn’t talk to him when he wasn’t alone. He wasn’t all bad, of course. One time, when Dean annoyed the shit out of Sam for something totally unimportant, he actually leaned over and asked him ‘Can I drop a TV on him already?’ and while Sam laughed at that, it still only lasted for a moment.

The copy tried his best to cheer Sam up, yes, but it only ever worked for a short time before Sam’s sadness came back, worse than before. He really fought to not cry in front of Luci, to not show him how messed up he truly was in his head, but since the other was basically around him every minute of the day Sam eventually failed and cowered under his blanket at night, silently crying into the pillow and wishing he never met Lucifer in the first place. It wasn’t fair, none of this, but Sam could do nothing to change it.


	4. Chapter 4

Luci watched the change in Sam’s behavior with worry, but whenever he tried to reach out for the boy he shook his head, told him it was fine and fell silent. It saddened him to see Sam so crushed and without any hope left. It was not even a week after the two had been brought together that he knew it couldn’t go on like this. There was obviously something Sam was hiding from him, something essential, and if he kept going this way, it would end horribly very soon; most likely in a way neither Luci, nor Lucifer were able to prevent.

So, when the second week went by just the same as the first, Luci decided to speak serious to Sam. On Friday, when he knew they had the next few days to work on whatever was happening, Luci took the chance when Sam went to bed. He sat down on the edge of the mattress, something he never did before because he spent the nights on the couch on the opposite side of the room, and gave the boy a concerned look.

“Sam, we need to talk,” he sighed, to which Sam put up the same mask he always put up.

“It’s fine, really,” Sam said and forced himself to smile, but even this smile was crackling by now, showing the pain he truly felt inside.

“No, it’s not fine and you know it. Do you think I don’t see what’s happening here? Since I’m here you’ve been hiding in your own thoughts and it’s getting worse. I just want to help you, that’s all.”

“I’m not… hiding,” Sam turned away from the other to not be forced to look at him. “Just drop it, I’m tired…”

“Do you miss him?”

Sam’s face turned pale and he quickly turned away, hiding the fact that Luci’s words hit him hard. He swallowed down before answering, but even if he tried sounding normal, his voice was cracked and weak.

“I don’t miss anyone.”

Luci sighed, it was what he had expected to be honest. Getting to the truth would not be nice, but if he wanted to help the boy, he had to do it.

“Why do you lie to me, Sam?” he asked sadly and shook his head. “I just want to help you, don’t you know that? But I can’t if you don’t talk to me.”

“Don’t be mad if I tell you okay?” Sam said quietly and looked at Luci. “You have to promise to not get mad, please.”

“I would never get mad at you, Sam,” Luci smiled and took one of the boy’s hands, stroking over it gently. “Tell me, what’s wrong?”

“I do miss him… a lot,” Sam sighed. “I’m happy you are here, but… it’s not the same.”

“I feared you’d say that… you want him to come back, right?”

“Yeah.” It was pointless to deny it, Luci was right. “You keep me safe and all, he has no reason to come back right now. That really feels shitty…”

“Well, I keep you safe, that’s true,” Luci said with a cheeky smirk. “But I can’t do it every time, you know.”

“What do you mean?” Sam raised a brow. He didn’t like the way Luci began to grin, not at all. “What are you planning?”

“I’m not planning anything, Sam,” Luci tried to assure him, even though it was obvious Sam didn’t believe a word of it. “I was just worrying about you. I can see that you deeply miss Lucifer, but it’s hard for me to understand why, you know?”

“It’s not easier for me, trust me,” Sam sighed. “It’s just… when I saw him the first time, I was completely thrown off. I mean, a freaking angel? I was twelve and thought I’ve just seen the most beautiful being in this world.”

“Well, that would flatter his ego for sure,” Luci laughed, but immediately stopped when he saw that Sam didn’t find this funny at all. “I’m sorry,” he quickly apologized and Sam nodded.

“You know, I thought I was dreaming at first. I mean, angels aren’t real, everyone tells you that, right? So, I wanted to test if it was a dream or not. And he came back… it kind of went on from there.”

“You couldn’t stop, right?” Luci smiled and Sam nodded sadly.

“When he was there… I don’t know, he made me feel so good? I still have the feather from the first time I met him… but somehow I don’t feel the same when you are around.”

“Because I am not actually  _ him _ , I told you,” Luci sighed. “Sam, if you want him to come back, why don’t you just ask him?”

“Do you think I never tried that?”, Sam asked and gave Luci a look so heartbroken it stung in the other’s chest. “I prayed to him for almost a year to come to me, but he never did…”

“Wow, that’s shitty,” Luci huffed. “Did you ever think about forcing him out?”

“I don’t know how to do that… if I get in danger, you are there. So why should  _ he  _ come?” 

“You need to get into a situation where I can’t help you then, but-”

“It would be very dangerous,” Sam ended the sentence quietly. He knew that of course. Forcing Lucifer out was a risky game and he wasn’t sure if he would survive it or not. If he died trying to get Lucifer to come, he wouldn’t have much of it…

“You know I can’t fly, right?” Luci suddenly said rather suggestive, to which Sam pulled his hand away and gave him a suspicious look.

“What are you suggesting?” he asked, raising a brow.

“You could get to be in a situation where only someone who can fly can save you, right?”

“Yeah, right,” Sam huffed. This was such a dumb idea, even he knew that. “Don’t forget the shovel, because you’ll need it to bury me after that!”

“No, no, no!” Luci protested, apparently very excited about the idea. “He won’t let you die, no way. I even know the perfect spot for this plan.”

“No, Luci!” Sam said louder than expected, completely shocked now. Was the copy out of his mind? “You won’t push me off a fucking cliff or something like that!”

“Sam, if you want him to show up, you have to trust me,” Luci said, now much more serious. “ _ Do _ you trust me?”

“I  _ do _ , but…” Sam didn’t know what to say. This was such a dumb and dangerous idea, but what if it would work? If Lucifer came to save him, maybe he could finally tell him how he felt. “This is ridiculous, you know that, right? I’ll probably die and if not, Lucifer will be damn pissed!”

“You won’t die, he won’t let you.”

“Your words in Lucifer’s ear,” Sam huffed. “I still think this is a stupid idea.”

“Better than sitting in your room and pout,” Luci shrugged. 

Sam couldn't argue with that, he wasn't wrong. Sitting here wouldn't change anything. He already felt like Lucifer hated him, it couldn't get much worse, even if he got mad.

“I hate you, but I'm in,” Sam eventually sighed after a long minute.

“Perfect, let’s go!”

Sam had no time to argue. One second he sat on his bed, the next Luci had grabbed his arm and they were gone from his room and he found himself on top of a building, so high that he could actually see clouds beneath him. Luci still held onto his arm, without this support he would probably be dead by now already.

“You are insane, do you know that?” Sam yelled in panic as he tried holding onto the other desperately.

“It will work, I promise!”

And with those words, without another moment for Sam to brace himself or to ask him to stop, Luci pushed Sam with all his strength, sending him off the edge of the building.

 


	5. Chapter 5

At first, all Sam could do was scream. He fell so fast, it was impossible to even hear his own voice or thoughts through the rush of wind. It felt like an eternity before Sam finally managed to stop killing his voice. He didn’t think it would make any difference, but instead he began calling out for Lucifer once again. It felt horrible and the further he fell, the harder it was to even make a sound, but he fought as hard as he could, begging, praying, that Luci was right and he would come.

When he finally saw the ground beneath him grow within seconds, Sam knew he would die. He shut his eyes to not see his end come closer and wrapped his arms around his chest in an attempt to feel less exposed.

“I’m sorry, Lucifer…” he whispered, inaudible for even his own ears.

Suddenly, it felt like his body was pulled up, instead of down and Sam pressed his eyes shut even more, fearing that he would simply smash on the ground the next second, but nothing like that happened. Sam dared to open his eyes a tiny bit, curiosity winning over his fear, and what he saw made his heart stop for a second.

He was flying, not falling anymore. Wrapped around his waist were two strong arms, but those were not what fascinated Sam. It were the enormous and bright white wings that moved behind Lucifer. He came, he actually came. All Sam could do was stare at him like a deer in the headlights.

Lucifer’s face was expressionless the whole five minutes they were in the air and it didn’t change when he landed somewhere away from the city either. He simply let Sam go, who stepped back and looked at the angel; hands pressed against his chest and his eyes wet and wide with fear and panic.

“You had to find a way,” Lucifer finally broke the silence between them with a voice as cold as ice. Sam’s heart dropped to his stomach. “I gave you someone to look after you and you  _ still  _ had to find a way to force me to appear.”

“I… I’m sorry…” Sam stammered, his face turning a darker shade of red every second.

“No, don’t start like this,” Lucifer said and shook his head. “I am obliged to save you from dying, so you forcing me to do it over and over is really something that is getting on my nerves. I gave you a protector just because of this, now I want to know why that still doesn’t seem to be enough. Do you have such a strong wish to die, Sam?”

Sam looked down at his feet, now even more embarrassed than before. He knew this was a stupid idea and now Lucifer was as mad as never before.

“I… I just wanted to see you again,” Sam sniffed and rubbed his eyes dry. “I didn‘t mean to anger you, really…”

“You better make sense, Sam, because my patience is at its limit right now.”

“I like you, okay?” Sam shouted with all the courage he could summon, his hands clenched to fists and his eyes pressed shut. He knew he would never get another chance at saying this, so he simply blurted it out. “You never came when I begged you to, you left me no choice but to do something stupid like this!”

Sam expected Lucifer to yell or rage, but he didn’t expect the complete silence that followed his words. When Lucifer finally broke it, his voice was the most confused Sam had ever heard in his life and he only spoke one word.

“What?”

Sam looked up in surprise, seeing the angel in front of him completely dumbfounded. His wings were half-folded behind his back, as if he had stopped in the midst of putting them away.

“I… like you?” Sam repeated cautiously. “I know it’s naive and I am really sorry for causing you so much stress…”

“Wait a minute,” Lucifer said and held up a hand, shaking his head. “I don’t know if I understood you right there, you actually like me? Why?”

“I don’t know,” Sam admitted a little ashamed. “Ever since I saw you the first time I felt… good when you were there? And horrible when you’re gone…”

“Come here,” Lucifer suddenly said very stern, but even though Sam was confused, he did as he asked and walked over to him. “How do you feel now?” he asked.

“Warm…” Sam mumbled and closed his eyes with a slight smile on his face. He raised a hand and put it over his stomach. “Here. It feels like someone is tickling me, but it’s warm and feels good.”

Lucifer covered Sam’s hand with his own, stepping closer so his arm was wrapped around him.

“How about now?” he asked.

“Like… like someone lit a fire in my chest…” Sam had a hard time getting the words out and it wasn’t all that he felt. The warmth in his stomach had spread and now filled him completely and his face felt hot and cold too. “The closer you are, the more intense it gets,” Sam explained slowly.

“I suppose this makes it worse then?” Lucifer asked and suddenly spread his wings again, surrounding both of them with the huge white feathers.

Sam actually gasped when it felt like a huge electric shock rushed through his body and his eyes widened in surprise. His heart pumped so fast now, Sam thought his chest would explode from the intensity. He forced his legs to obey him and stumbled forward, through the mass of feathers that brushed over his face and arms, before finally stopping a few feet away and turning to Lucifer. His breath was hitching and wherever the feathers had touched him, his skin was tingling and cold.

“What is happening here?” he asked, scared out of his mind. 

“I feared this would be happening,” Lucifer sighed. “No wonder I was never told why I needed to protect you at all costs.”

“What? What are you talking about?” Sam felt horrible, why didn’t he tell him what was going on? “Lucifer, you’re scaring me!”

“It’s not my intention to scare you, Sam, but I have to send you back home now.”

Sam was shocked. This couldn’t be happening.

“I will come to you tonight, I promise it. But first, I need to find out if this is true or not.”

Sam had just opened his mouth to ask what Lucifer meant by that, when he was suddenly back in his room, with Lucifer being gone. Luci was still there, sitting on the bed, and completely confused the sudden appearance. Sam plopped down on the bed and stared at him in total shock.

“What happened?” Luci asked worried. “Did he get angry?”

“He said he knows why he needs to protect me,” Sam said emotionless. “He said he’ll come back to me later... “

“Wait, he knows?” Luci was surprised. “He never knew! What  _ happened  _ there?”

“I don’t know… he asked me to come closer and wanted to know how I feel. Then… he put his arm around me and then his wings and I… I lost it…”

“You lost it? How?”

“Luci, it was so intense!” Sam’s body still trembled when he remembered what happened. “I felt like I would explode and I could barely breathe! I felt so dumb for breaking out of this… cage of wings… but I couldn’t take more of it…”

“And you don’t know why?”

“I know why.” The new voice startled both Sam and Luci and they jerked back, staring at Lucifer, who had just appeared in Sam’s room. “I demanded answers and this time I got them.”

“And?” Luci asked, because Sam was completely speechless again.

“You will not like the answer,” Lucifer sighed. “Sam, the reason you feel like this is because you react to me on a level you cannot control. Your soul reacts to me, not your body.

“My… soul?” Sam whispered.

“Shit, he is your soulmate isn’t he?” Luci suddenly squealed and jumped up from the bed. “Don’t lie, it’s true, isn’t it? You are soulmates!”

“That’s a very human way to explain it, but yes. I guess it explains it in a way that is understandable.”

“Soulmates…” Sam still couldn’t raise his voice above whisper level. “I thought that was just fantasy…”

“Me too, trust me, Sam,” Lucifer huffed. “I guess we have a lot to talk about.”

Sam looked up at Lucifer, but this time the look he got back wasn’t angry or cold at all. This time there was a certain warmth in his eyes that made a slight smile spread on Sam’s lips.

“I’m so excited!” Luci suddenly exclaimed happily, making the other two give him very confused looks. “Soulmates! I can’t believe it!”

“This is going to be so much fun,” Lucifer laughed and Sam couldn’t hold back a chuckle himself. 


End file.
